Black Butler: The Phantom of the Chinese Opera
by Kunoichi101
Summary: Ciel and his bulter Sebastian went to an opera and confront Lau and Ran-Mao. Until this night after seeing the opera, Ciel met a nineteen year old girl named Meng, who came to his mansion to visit someone she knew, Lau himself. And her two bodyguard are familiar faces as well, Grell and Ronald. The truth behind Meng is nothing, but a goddess of death.
1. Chapter I

**At Morning: The Butler, Opera**

Early in the morning, a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive, wrote written works until he received two tickets from Queen Victoria herself. One for him and the other for his butler, Sebastian. Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldroy looked after the Phantomhive's mansion under the guide of Tanaka. Ciel and his black butler came to the opera in London. The two tickets, given from the Queen herself, called the Phantom of the Opera.

"The Phantom of the Opera, huh?" Ciel remembered the opera's title while looking at his ticket.

"It's a romance opera, young master," Sebastian answered to the boy as he knew about this opera. "It was about a phantom who lived in this opera for a long time until he met a beautiful singer. In the end, the phantom suddenly disappeared after the opera was burned with flames."

"A phantom disappeared after the opera was burned down in flames, huh?" the blue-haired like a bird replied the ending about the phantom. "It's more like a sad ending. Anyway, I shall watch this opera. After all, the Queen sent two tickets to us as a request. Let's go, Sebastian. This opera is starting soon."

As they went in to the opera, a familiar voice called Ciel.

"Well, well. Ciel, I didn't know you would come to this opera."

Ciel suddenly heard a voice and quickly his head turn at a Chinese nobleman named Lau and his assistant, Ran Mao. Formally, the two Asian people wore Chinese attires. For an example, Ran Mao wore a blue long qipao and her hairstyle is similar like a blue cat.

"Lau... You're here as well?" he implied.

"Well... It's the Phantom of the Opera after all." he answered while Ran Mao nodded as agreement. "We also have two tickets to see the opera."

Strangely, Lau's assistant saw a nineteen year old Asian girl wearing a black formal Asian attire with a white camellias and who was with her three bodyguards. However, three bodyguards are actually Shinigami: Grell, William, and third and lastly Ronald.

"Oh that's right, we should see the opera now," Lau noticed. "I have four reservation seats if you want to come with us. We'll be sitting on the balcony. We'll have lunch together."

"Lunch?" Ciel implied with bewilderment.

"We'll be having meat bun for lunch." he replied for the lunch menu.


	2. Chapter II

**At Night: Butler, Reunion**

After watching the opera about the Phantomhive mansion in three acts, Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and Ran-mao returned to Ciel's mansion for a late dinner. Mey-rin, Fin, and Baldroy were now asleep after the dinner shift.**  
**

Meanwhile, Grell and Ronald visited the Phantomhive mansion along with the beautiful Asian girl.

"Ah! Sebastian darling!"

"Grell..." she called him, disturbing the red-haired shinigami on his love dream. "Is this... the Phantomhive mansion?"

"Well, yes. This mansion is the Phantomhive mansion led by the boy named Ciel. It was like a date with destiny!"

"He's... here," she stated, sensing the presence from Lau and Ran-mao.

"Who's here? Is something wrong, Meng?" Ronald asked with a curious look.

"We shall make... a reunion visit." she answered to her two shinigami bodyguards, much to Grell's surprise.

"WHAT!?" he yelled with love and romance in the middle of the night.

After the shocking moment, yet a surprise with the two Shinigami, Sebastian suddenly heard the knock a thousand times and Ciel surprised for no reasons.

"What's going on?"

"Let me check, young master," said the black butler replied.

As the butler tried to open the entrance, he heard a sound. He backed away from the door, realizing something amiss. Of course, a chainsaw.

"Darling!" Grell surprised the Black Butler as a reunion. Trying to hug him, the butler dodged the red-headed shinigami, thus making him miss his _love target_ and went towards to the wall. Ciel noticed the Shinigami in red as well and yet with a surprising shock.

"Grell... I should have known the sound of your death weapon."

"I'm glad you remembered my signature weapon... It's like Happy Valentine Day," he got dizzy, despite receiving a miracle from Meng.

"Oh I see. A Valentine reunion," Ronald stated, seeing his senior Shinigami dazed with joy.

"Valentine reunion?" Ciel confused when Ronald mentioned the _reunion_.

"You're wrong, Ronald. It wasn't the young Ciel. I must see him..." Meng explained to Ronald. "Before it's too late."

"Meng...?" the third shinigami noticed she went towards the young Phantomhive.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I have a question for you," she complied.

"Meng?" Ciel replied the name of the older girl.

"I have seen you... From the opera in London," she answered.

Ciel became shocked with his blue bird left eye, and yet bewilderment with fear.

"How did you..." he began to imply, only Ran-Mao protected the young Phantomhive from her. She didn't say anything to her, but she saw her from the opera that morning.

"Ran-Mao," Meng realized the name of the girl. She began to speak with her, only to be surprise to her Shinigami bodyguards and the Phantomhive heir with Sebastian. Of course, this assistant saw this girl back then. "Where's... Lau?"

She knew Ran-Mao by speaking Chinese, showing her two shinigami bodyguards and Ciel with Sebastian with shocking surprise. This girl, wearing a black school-like uniform. Her attire wore a white plain buttoned shirt with her black ribbon around her neck and a black blazer jacket with a white camellia. A black school skirt with white socks. For special reasons... she wore martial artist shoes, despite being a Shinigami like her two bodyguards. Like the rest of the Shinigami members, they wore glasses and for her, an oval glasses.

"You know her?" Ciel asked Meng with surprise.

"I see... I understand," Meng became worried, showing an emotionless and yet pity. "Let's take this outside... the flower garden. Do not worry, I won't ruin the garden."

"Meng! Please wait! Don't go alone just because you knew this cat-like girl," Ronald went after Meng, despite that he doesn't want to get see her get injured from another girl from Asia.

"Sebastian... Let's go, this girl who were with those two Shinigami. Just watch... She knew Lau for a reason," Ciel went to the garden with Ran-mao.

"Yes... My Lord."

The heir and his butler came to the garden and Ronald became somewhat speechless about Meng.

"Ciel, I'm been to waiting for you," Lau greeted at the young Phantomhive.

"Waiting for me?"

"Allow me to introduce my special niece, Meng." he answered.

"Special... niece?" Ciel replied with a surprise. "But why? She was with those two Shinigami as she entered."

"Um... It's William's order," Ronald explained with truth.

"William? Where is he?" Sebastian asked.

"He's looking for the phantom," Lau's niece answered. "It was just like the opera I saw from my vision. To be honest... I received this is that an opera in England, will burn in flames..."

Ciel began to surprise, yet shock that Lau's niece Meng predicted about the vision.

"Well... Meng can predict anything because of her eyes. We're not lying. To be honest, it's different. The phantom she foresaw back then..."

"Is a black angel?" Lau realized.

"Ah?" Ronald became surprised with speechless.

"She told me everything about her deceased family and her older brother."

"Her older brother...?" Ciel replied.

"It's true... It wasn't a mistake. My brother..." Meng showed her sorrow tears. "He became an angel... of darkness. He's my dark phantom just like the Phantom."

The shocking truth about Meng's vision that her dark phantom was her older brother. Who is Meng and why she is the niece of Lau?


End file.
